


Losses and gains

by Titanguildregalia



Category: Noragami
Genre: A few years in the future, AU, F/M, Happy Ending?, Hurt/Comfort, I do not own these characters, Love, My First Fanfic, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, Some manga spoilers, canon age gap, just this story, not canon age, self destructive behavior
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-04-04 17:14:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14024901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titanguildregalia/pseuds/Titanguildregalia
Summary: What happens when father fucks with his life. Dark.Summary sucks, first fanfic. No beta.





	1. Chapter 1

He was surrounded by blue flame, but could see only red. He was filled with unadulterated, pure, murderous rage. He would kill him. His father had to die. He didn't care what happened after that, so long as that demon never took another breath. 

He was unstoppable.

He was a terrible and yet beautiful sight to behold.

How many regalia had created that barrier? It couldn't hold him. He knew many of his friends had been hurt in his rage, and only later would he realize how many. 

Fully embracing his calamitous power, no one stood before him and the barrier came down. His friends lay in various states all around him. The darkened sky was clear, his bare chest shone in the star light, but he hasn't broken a sweat. It was nothing. His typical smile was gone, replaced by hate filled eyes and a snarl.

“Stay. Down.”

He was surrounded by friends and allies, but all they were now were nuisances, stopping him from his goal. 

Cries erupted all around him. “we can't let you do this!” “it won't help!” “You will die!”

“I don't care!” he screamed in such agony! Falling to his knees. His power was dying to be unleashed, but momentarily he held himself back. Swallowing his power with anguish, his blue flame eyes looked at his friends. 

“I don't want to hurt any of you, but I can't stop this. I'm too angry, he needs to die!”

Sup much rage poured through his veins. A vicious cry rang from his lips, and grabbing his sword, he sprang up. Eyes now nothing but blue flame, he purposefully strode forward, silently daring his friends to rise against him once more. He wouldn't hold back again. 

It only took two pain laced words in that beautiful voice to stop him in his tracks. 

“yato…..please..”

His hand clenched around the hilt. Grinding his teeth, and clenching his eyes shut, he dropped his head to his chest I defeat. 

“yato, look at me..." she pleaded. “please!”

He couldn't do it. Tightening his grip still more, he tried to force himself to walk further. He knew, if he saw her beautiful face he might falter. Worried that when he saw her again, wearing his clothes, saturated with her blood, that he might lose himself forever, and kill all who stood in his way to kill that vile creature that dared to touch her. Knew his love for her might destroy him. 

He had failed her. Surrounded by the phantoms summoned by his father, he wasn't able to get to her before that fucking animal took her innocence. Selfishly, he even felt that fucker stole what was rightfully his. She was his, and that sick fuck broke her and left her bleeding. Bruised, bleeding, and blighted, yato had climbed to her. He was so scared, she had shrunk away from him, drawing into herself. His guilt consuming him, he let his tears fall as he stripped his shirt to cover her. She was covered in blood, but he couldn't heal her wounds. That power did not belong to him. He gave her his jacket as well. Fortunately, she was covered enough by his shirt and jacket, he was given a blunt reminder of how small she actually was in that moment. Carrying her or the darkened window, he used the last of his strength to transport them away from the terrible scene. 

Coming back to the current moment, he slowly shook his head. Hair brushing bank and forth across his face. Taking a shaky breath, trying to steady himself, he walked forward again, only to have the healer place a hand on his arm. There hadn't been enough time for her to take care of Hyori, so what the hell was she doing out here with him?!?

“I haven't examined her yet, but I don't need to. I can see it. She is very fertile. She will be with child ere long, only the father remains to be seen. Will you leave her to bear his offspring, or will you give her a chance to bear the child of a man who so clearly loves her?”

And with that, she turned back to Hiyori. Yato hesitated, until he heard Hiyori’s breathing falter slightly. He was by her side to catch her collapsing frame before anyone else could so much as blink. 

“She has lost too much blood. Bring her inside before she loses anything else. “

Yato listened to the words from the healer and carried Hiyori to his room, placing her on his futon. He was so conflicted. What was he going to do. He couldn't leave Hiyori like this, but did that dumb bitch actually expect him to violate Hiyori like that. She had just been raped. He would be worse than his old man if he were to touch her while she was in obvious pain over what happened. His mind was in turmoil, how would he be any better. Sure, she would be willing, if she were to go forth with it, but would it actually be by her choice, give the alternative?

Yukine grabbed his arm, pulling him from the room. Wait, when had he gotten there? Yato’s eyes were flaming again and he was losing himself to his power. 

“Dude, you need to snap out of it. Let's get you cleaned up while they take care of ‘Yori. Then, once you've calmed down, maybe you can see her." 

Then yato realized Yukine was dragging him towards the shower from the spring. Oh, yeah, he was still covered in blight. It wouldn't be good to expose anyone else to that. He’d shut off his mind, cleanse his body, and then go see his Hiyori. Yeah.


	2. Two

The icy spring water helped to cleanse the blight- his mind, not so much. He still struggled with what the healer said. He felt vile for even considering what she alluded to. He hated himself for also wanting Hiyori, for picturing her with the swell from his child. 

Head hanging low with water dripping down his hair and face, supporting himself with his hands against the cold white tile, his angry tears mixed with the water. He finally let's himself slowly fall,hands sliding down the wall. He brutally punches the tile at his knees, and watches as more of his blood washed down the drain.

Taking a deep gulping breath, he fumbles his hand up to turn off the faucet. And reaches for the towel Yukine left him. Drying off he puts on his wrap and prepares himself to see his girl.

 

He gently knocks on the door while entering slowly. Even sad and tired, she's beautiful. The sight of her sad,but gentle smile, washes away his pain better than the icy water. He kneels next to her. She has also been cleaned and wrapped in one of his spare robes. 

Taking her hand, he gently touches her face. “I'm sorry. I love you, and I'm so sorry.”

“it's not your fault"

“I should kill him, I should have killed him the first time he touched you.”

“ I'm glad you didnt-"

“What! B-"

She interrupts him with a finger to his lips.

“Be vengeful and wrathful later, but I'm glad you didnt kill him, because I don't want you to be hurt.”

“I'm fine, you're the one who has been hurt.” He puts his hand over hers, that's on his neck, and brushes her face with his knuckles on his other hand. “I was so scared, I thought you were dead, and then you were scared of me. I thought I'd lost you.”

Closing his eyes, and hanging his head, he broaches the topic he most wants to avoid. “Did she tell you?” 

She doesn't have to ask what he means. Hey eyes tear up as she silently nods.

“I don't want to hurt you, but I also don't want to see you have his baby. I've dreamed of you having mine for years. I love you, Hiyori. So much. But I don't want to be like him. I don't want to take advantage of you and cause you more pain. I don't want to make it worse, and hate that our first time would be forced on us. It shouldn't have been like this…”

 

“it's because you don't want to hurt me, that I can do this. If you didn't hesitate, I don't think I could go through with it. But if I'm going to have a baby, I would only want it to be yours--“

“--but there's no guarantee--"

“ --but if we don't, then it is guaranteed to be his. I'm asking you to do this Yato. I love you, you love me. You would love our baby, I know you doubt yourself, but I know you would be a great dad. I've seen you with kids, I know.”

Silently, eyes closed, and hair over his face, he consents. 

Hopefully they don't regret it.


	3. Three

He slowly, tentatively, leans in, putting his body above hers. Looking into her eyes, he studies their depths. There is nervousness, pain, love, devotion, but no fear. The nervousness he can handle, hell, his heart is practically beating through his chest. He gets the nervousness, but he wouldn't do this if she showed any signs of fear.

Keeping himself above her, still wary of the injuries he knows she has, he finally connects his lips with hers. There are no fireworks or sparks like they talk about in books and movies, it's bigger than that. He feels at home, finally, after a thousand years on this earth, after years of knowing and loving her, he has found his home. He deepens the kiss when her small fingers gently delve into his deep purple locks. His left hand holds his chest off of hers, while his right gently comes to caress her neck. She becomes more fluid under his touch, not tensing like he thought she might. She's strong, his Hiyori, and she trusts him. 

He doesn't trust himself not to wantonly devour her, he doesn't want to scare her with his overwhelming desire for her, so he forces himself to go slow. 

He caresses her side, her leg, kisses her neck, all the while conscious of her hands on his back and looking for any signs of tension in her face or body. He doesn't want to ask if she's alright, too much. Wants her to stay in the now, and not think about what happened, not while he's the one here with her. 

Still kissing her, and whispering how he will love her and keep her safe, he slowly slips one hand under his borrowed robe. He slides his hand up her bare thigh, eliciting pleasurable sounds from her. She squirms, but not from fear. He swears his damn heart will break out of his chest at this rate. She tastes so good and her skin is so soft. 

He slides his hand up to her low belly, the tie from the robe hindering his hand from reaching her ribs. He kisses her neck and her upper chest. He hasn't revealed her yet, but he's stripped her down so much. She feels safe and loved in his arms. They've both wanted this for so long. 

He lifts his head. Their heavy lidded eyes meet. He wants her looking in his eyes when he does finally touch her. He wants her to know it's him. 

“I love you so much,” he says. 

Then he begins to caress her, slowly sliding a finger between her folds, spreading the wetness that is already there. He watches as she bites her lip and her breath catches. It's ok though. She opens her thighs a little wider under his groin. He coats his fingers more. Gods, she feels so good. He slowly dips one finger inside her. His breath catches this time, and she moans his name. The sound of his name, in that breathy voice, drives him to continue. 

He picks up the pace, opening her up and readying her. He doesn't want any discomfort for her. No reason for pain. He adds another finger and she grabs at the tie around his waist. She wants to feel him in her hand first. He twists his fingers inside of her, hitting a spot that make a her cry out in ecstasy and grip his back. Ooh, but he liked that. The way she arches into his touch. He does it again, and again. He loves it, loves her.

He twists his fingers inside her, and flicks his thumb over her clit. Her chest is heaving, breath racing. She's so beautiful as she falls apart. He pulls his fingers out, and tastes her for the first time. She tastes heavenly. With one hand still holding himself up, he loosens his tie and let's his wrap fall down his legs. He slides between her thighs, and begins rubbing his erection against her. He expects her to tense, but she doesn't. 

“Yato, please, I want you.”

She doesn't have to ask twice. He begins to push inside her. God she's so tight on his dick. He slowly slides in, all the way to the hilt. She so hot, he's never felt this before. Burying his head against her chest, he slides his hands under her back, inside the borrowed robe. He sits back, pulling her with him, so she is now straddling him. The robe, loosened in his ministrations, falls down her arms and her beautiful breasts are finally revealed to him. As he pulls her further against his erection, reaching deeper than before, he latches on to her breast. He sucks and he can't decide which part of her body he likes in his mouth best.

He begins to rock her up and down, back and forth. She's grinds down against him, searching for release again. When she comes, clamping down hard on him, he can't hold back any more. He drives into her, harder and faster, until he bursts inside of her.

Panting, he hugs her to his body.

“Gods, I love you. I want to make you my wife.”

Speaking to her chest softly, he didn't expect an answer.


	4. Just a note

I havent abandoned this work. I'm currently working on the next chapter. I'm struggling with it. I've written and trashed it and then rewritten it. I never originally planned on making this an extensive work, so I'm hoping 1 or 2 more chapters to finish it. I just want an interesting story, not a long saga. I just want this short chunk of their life, not their whole existence, you know? I never thought any one would like this story, and was surprised it was accepted. It's kinda crazy putting a piece of your mind out there for people to read. So in a nutshell, I'm trying to wrap it all up and not destroy the story in the process

**Author's Note:**

> Honest opinions here, sucks or not?  
> I've got 3 more chapters so far


End file.
